Fallen Star
by Rainstorm13
Summary: 'To prevent the coming darkness Silver Pelt must fall. Stars will clash and the forest will be consumed by blood red shadows.' Five of the great leaders of the past must meet in StarClan to decide what the future holds for their clans. With the prophecy coming ever nearer will they let Silver Pelt fall?
1. prologue

**Authors note.**  
**My first Warrior Cats fanfic! I've been meaning to write this for a while but never got round to it. I am going to update my little hunger games soon (Sorry i've been taking so long). I really hope you enjoy this.**

A dark grey tom turned. "Are you all sure this is the right decision for our Clans?"  
"Silly fur ball!" A bracken coloured she-cat with brown eyes glanced over at him as she spoke. "We all agreed on this last moon and with the greatest respect, Greystar, you have been dead for much longer than the rest of us. You don't know exactly what clan life is like now, how it has changed."  
"Are you saying I don't know what's best for my clan, OakStar?!" the tom hissed.  
"Not at all, GreyStar, but you must remember DarkClan is no longer yours. It is now led by Cinderstar."  
Greystar would have happily sprung at the she-cat if another cat, a silver-grey tom, hadn't stood in front of him, blocking Oakstar from view.  
"That's enough, GreyStar." Once he was certain Greystar wouldn't make a move, he turned to the she-cat. "And you, Oakstar. You know full well that Greystar has been watching over DarkClan and he knows exactly what's changed."  
Oakstar dipped her head to the tom respectfully. "Yes, you're right, Froststar. I'm sorry."  
Greystar hissed and prowled away, pacing. "Where are the other two? They are taking far too long to get here, we need to start this meeting now!"  
As if summoned, the last two joined them. "Greetings Greystar, Oakstar, Froststar," one called.  
"Well, it's about time you got here!" Greystar narrowed his eyes at the two toms who stood in front of him. "Where were you?"  
"Where we were is no concern of yours; it's FireClan and BreezeClans business, not yours."  
"All that matters is that Leopardstar and Blazestar are here now. Please can we all just begin this meeting?" At the murmurs of agreement from the others, Froststar began. "As you know there are many cats lives depending on this meeting, if all goes well then it shall be good for all the clans."  
"Of course." Leopardstar agreed, padding over and sitting next to Oakstar. Greystar eyed all the leaders for a second before sitting down alongside Blazestar.  
Leopardstar mewed, "I believe we have come here to talk about Silver Pelt and what the future means for our clans."  
Froststar shuffled uncomfortably. "As you know I have been the most observant of the clans recently, and from what I have gathered I believe EarthClan is the most venerable at this point in time."  
Greystar stared at him in shock, while Blazestar fixed the leader with his amber gaze. "Go on…"  
"Well…" He hesitated, thinking. "Well, as you all know, Oakstar is one of the newest additions to the ranks of Star Clan, and Lorrelfur, as the new leader of EarthClan, has not been able to receive her nine lives yet. I think that you'll all agree that this places EarthClan in a rather difficult position."  
Greystar sighed then nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I see what you mean and I agree with you."  
Oakstar looked slightly shocked; Greystar had agreed her own clan should be warned first? She looked at the other two toms. "What do you think?"  
Blazestar bowed his head in agreement. "I think what Froststar said is true, and that you should walk in Leafcloud's dreams in a few nights time."  
Leopardstar stepped forward. "I actually disagree with you all." Before anyone could interrupt him he continued. "I believe that we should all walk in all of the medicine cats' dreams, tonight."  
Quiet murmurs came from all the other leaders.  
"Do you mean all of us go to each medicine cat?!" Greystar shook his head and scoffed, "Ludicrous!"  
"Although I am not sure of this idea myself, I do understand what Leopardstar is trying to say. If we all appear to the medicine cats, then it will show that this is not only an important message but also that this will be something that shall affect all the clans." Froststar's amber eyes looked straight at the old BreezeClan leader and he nodded. "Therefore I am agreeing with Leopardstar on this occasion."  
Blazestar merely nodded. Oakstar took a moment to consider things before agreeing.  
"Well, Greystar. What do you think?"  
"I suppose there is some sense in the idea…"  
"There's a lot of sense in it you mousebrain!" Oakstar yowled. "Why do you always make things so difficult?"  
"Actually, Oakstar. I was about to agree to the idea…"  
"Then it's settled. We shall speak to the medicine cats tonight."  
The leaders dispersed quickly. Blazestar walked alongside Leopardstar away from the other retreating leaders. "Do you believe this is truly the right choice?" he murmured.  
"I believe we will always try and do the best for our clans." He looked up with a sigh. "Unfortunately on this occasion I am not sure which is the right path."


	2. Alliances

**Disclaimer, I don't own the warrior cat series, all credit goes to Erin Hunter.**

Authors note: Some of these alliances will seem strange and out of place but I am planning to write several fanfictions based before this one that shall explain anything that seems very strange relating to the usual workings of a clan. (Such as Brackenfang being an apprentice) But all shall be explained in later fics.  
Enjoy!

**BreezeClan **

**Leader:** Skystar

**Deputy:** Leafstripe

**Medicine cat:** Morningdew

**Warriors:**

Hazelflight

Birchnose

Russetwing

Silverwind.

Firesong

Flamefur

Blackfire

Redfur

Sandfoot

**Apprentices:**  
Rainpaw  
Nightpaw

**Queens:  
**SkyStar (Mother of Blackfires kits, Fawnkit and Swiftkit)  
OrangeFoot (Mother of Foxkit)

**Elders:**  
Rainstorm  
Stripedpelt

**FireClan **

**Leader:** Sunstar

**Deputy:** Swiftstep

**Medicine Cat:** Cloverpool

**Warriors: **

Darkfang

Dapplecry

Amberpelt

Willowtail

Brownpelt

Rowan

Featherwing

Mudpelt

Apprentices:

Fernpaw

Cloudpaw

**Queens:**

Roseblossom (Mother of Darkfangs kits, Gorsekit and Frostkit)

**DarkClan **

**Leader:** Cinderstar

**Deputy:** Duskpelt

**Medicine cat:** Shadesun - Swallowpaw

**Warriors: **

Snowpelt

Smokefur

Bluepool

Whitepetal

Berryclaw

Thistlepelt

Lionfur

Dapplewing

**Apprentices:**

Swallowpaw

Brackenfang

**Queens: **

Heatherfoot (Mother of Lionfurs kits, Daisykit, Marshkit and Bramblekit)

**Elders: **  
Shadow

**EarthClan **

**Leader:** Lorrelfur

**Deputy:** Streamfur

**Medicine cat:** Leafcloud

**Warriors: **

Willowpad

Froststride

Pebblefoot

Wrentail

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw

Opalpaw

**Queens: **

Ivypelt ( mother of Heatherkit and Dustkit)

**WaterClan **

**Leader:** Icestar

**Deputy:** Fallensnow

**Medicine Cat:** Barkfang

**Warriors: **

Frostfoot

Mistpelt

Lionfang

Pondstep

Spottednose

Redfeather

Blue-eyes

Tallwhisker

**Apprentices:**

Weedpaw

Wavepaw

Streampaw

**Queens: **

Flowervalley (Mother of Lionfangs kits, Goosekit, Ripplekit and Sootkit)


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors note.  
This is the first chapter of Fallen star so I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

The light brown tom woke in a strange place, the scents of many cats hanging in the air. The tom sat up and looked around him with wide green eyes. "Greetings, Sparrowpaw," a deep voice rumbled from just behind the tom.

Sparrowpaw turned to face the grey tom. "Greystar." He dipped his head as a sign of respect. "Why is it StarClan has called me? Why not call Shadesun?"

Greystar gazed intently at the apprentice. "We called you because you have proven yourself to be a loyal and dedicated medicine cat to DarkClan, and so we believe that you should be trusted with this prophecy."

Sparrowpaw raised his head, ears twitching forward in interest. "I'm honoured that you would think that, but what about Shadesun? Will she have this dream too?"

"No, this is something she needs not know about yet." Greystar took a few steps back, his pelt blending into the shadows, almost obscuring him from view. "To prevent the coming darkness, Silver Pelt must fall. Stars will clash and the forest will be consumed by blood red shadows." Greystar's voice surrounded the apprentice, the shadows beginning to twist their way around him, sealing him from view.

Sparrowpaw's eyes widened as the twisting shadows drew nearer to him. "Greystar! What do you mean? Help me!" he called. He strained his ears to hear the reply.

"Do not worry. StarClan will walk with you always." Greystar's voice came to him at little more than a whisper. Sparrowpaw felt the ground beneath him crack. StarClan help me, I'm falling! He closed his eyes as he fell. He could hear the air rushing in his ears, and then unbelievable pain.

"Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw! Wake up!" He opened his eyes with a startled yowl.

"Sparrowpaw, calm down it was only a bad dream." He blinked a few times and realised his fur was on end. Sparrowpaw took in a few deep, calming breaths and let his fur lie flat. He looked up and amber eyes met his bright green.

"Shadesun! I'm sorry I must have disturbed the whole clan..."

She gave him a kind smile. "No, don't worry. I let you sleep late so every cat is awake. Snowpelt and Heatherfoot are on a hunting patrol, and Smokefur's leading a border patrol along the WaterClan boarder; you know how unpredictable those cats have been recently…"

She paused and looked at him with her steady amber gaze. "You didn't dream about any trouble with WaterClan did you?"

Sparrowpaw thought for a second, debating whether or not to tell his leader about his strange dream. He eventually decided not to. "No, I didn't dream about and trouble. I dreamt that I was in a fox's den and it was coming slowly towards me."

Shadesun rested her tail on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there's no fox here. Even so, I'll tell Cinderstar to keep a look out for anything on the patrols."

He nodded his thanks, relieved that his lie hadn't been seen through. "Do you mind if I go and eat? I'm quite hungry."

"Of course not, you need to keep your strength up. Besides it's newleaf, so there will be plenty of prey around." Shadesun purred, and went to sort through her herbs.

Sparrowpaw bounded out of the medicine den without another word. He didn't head towards the fresh kill pile but into the forest; he needed to shake off the dream, the lingering feeling of falling still clung to him. At the edge of the clearing, he stopped and sniffed the air. He could sense something was wrong. Snowpelt ran into the clearing and, spotting Sparrowpaw, he streaked across the clearing towards him, calling his name.

"Snowpelt, what's going on?" Sparrowpaw felt Snowpelt's urgency, and it set his fur tingling with apprehension again.

"Sparrowpaw, you and Shadesun have to come quickly. We found a she-cat in the woods, she's injured," Snowpelt gasped, his sides heaving.

Sparrowpaw didn't waste time answering. He ran back to the den, yowling, "Shadesun! Snowpelt and Heatherfoot found an injured she-cat in the forest; we have to go, now!"

Shadesun turned around. "Gather some herbs and let's go," she ordered quickly.

After collecting a few, essential medical supplies, they both left the clearing with Snowpelt leading them. Sparrowpaw could tell that they were getting closer; he could scent the pain and confusion of the injured cat. From her scent he could tell that she was not from any of the Clans but even so, she was an injured cat who needed his help.

Heatherfoot woke early. She stood up and stretched in the warriors' den, which was less crowded than she would like. She then padded out of the den, being careful not to tread on the new warrior's tail, Dapplewing. She padded into the middle of the clearing and looked up at the clear dawn sky. The sun's orange light was only just starting to creep into the clearing.

Her ears flickered at the sound of some cat moving around. Turning, she caught sight of the white furred warrior, Snowpelt. "What are you doing awake?" she called, purring in amusement.

Snowpelt emerged from the edge of the forest. "I just asked Cinderstar if I could go on an early hunting patrol," he told her.

"Could I possibly come with you?" Heatherfoot asked, wanting to stretch her legs.

He nodded, pleased. "Of course, it's always nice to have company."

She bounded over to him just as Shadesun left the medicine den. "Going hunting?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure we bring back plenty of prey for the Clan," Heatherfoot promised. "The prey's been running well; we'll end up being spoilt for choice!" Shadesun dipped her head and disappeared back inside the medicine den, flicking her tail in humoured acknowledgement.

"Come on, prey isn't going to catch itself!" Snowpelt teased. Heatherfoot bounded into the forest after the white pelted warrior. It was a nice newleaf day: the sky was clear and a breeze blew through the forest, ruffling her pelt as she padded onward. After a while, Snowpelt stopped.

"We'll hunt here, there's plenty of places for prey to hide," he decided, his cool gaze already flitting across the ground.

"I know, mousebrain. I have hunted before." She flicked her tail in amusement before padding off towards a patch of brambles.

Immediately, her instinct kicked in. She dropped into a low hunter's crouch and raised her tail above the forest floor so as to not disturb the leaves that littered the it. She could sense a mouse crouching just in the shadow of the lowest bramble; she judged the distance and crept a few steps closer, before darting forward and finishing the mouse off with one swift, precisely aimed bite.

Heatherfoot turned around with the mouse in her jaws, just to see Snowpelt pull a sparrow out of the air. "Nice catch," she commented.

"Thanks, you too." Snowpelt stood there for a second, and then his ears twitched, his head snapping around to stare into the forest. At exactly the same moment, Heatherfoot scented something: fear.

Both cats ran towards the source of the scent with Snowpelt in the lead. They crashed into the clearing, expecting to see a hoard of rogues attacking a Clan apprentice to see… a silver she-cat lying in the middle of the clearing, her white flecked pelt rising and falling roughly with her breathing. Heatherfoot dashed forwards, her mothering instincts telling her to help this young, injured cat. Ignoring Snowpelt's hiss of annoyance, she crouched beside her.

"It's alright," she murmured soothingly, running her tail along the cat's flank. "Everything's going to be okay, don't worry." She turned to Snowpelt, frowning. "Go back to camp and get Shadesun and Sparrowpaw! She needs the help of a medicine cat."

Snowpelt nodded and disappeared into the forest. The she-cat raised her head slightly. "Thank you for helping me," she rasped.

"Who are you and what happened?" Heatherfoot asked gently, her voice still soft.

The silver she-cat blinked several times, as if to clear her vision. "My name… my name is Silverpelt… and all I remember is falling."


End file.
